An Expected Arrival
by LegGree
Summary: When Elena accidentally stumbles into ME from her hotel room in Paris - her world turns upside down. Starting off convinced she is in a dream, she begins to realise that this is now her reality. She begins to develop powers and finds out how her arrival her has been expected and known of for quite sometime and they expect her to help in the fait of ME! OC/Legolas, Legomance


Hi guys! So this is my new story! Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue it! Idk, I just got the urge to write again and this is what I came up with!

 _Italics is thoughts_

 **Bold in Elvish**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings world or characters - just my own

* * *

I plop down on my hotel room bed and sigh. I'll be leaving Paris tomorrow and going back to my boring life in Sydney. Yay. The past few weeks have been so overwhelming and incredible. My older brother's wife, who is French, and from some important family over here (I don't really understand the hierarchy of the French – I just know they are important people here), had invited me to attend a fancy ball. They had for some unknown reason really wanted me to come, and had even gone as far to pay for flights over here and two weeks' accommodation in this five-star hotel. My brother is made for these kind of events, he is properly poised and well mannered – not to say I'm not, it's more that I'm not used to it. My green hair is an immediate example of this. I got lots of odd looks from all the fancy people at the ball, purely because of my hair. I did love my dress though – it was a proper ball gown – one that made me feel like a princess. It had a floor lengthened, black poufy skirt, with a band around my waist decorated with beads and the top half was silver and was quite high around my neck with an open back.

I sigh and roll over on to my belly, grab my phone and start scrolling through Facebook. It seems like such a waste, when will I ever be able to wear a dress like that again? I leave tomorrow at 7am. I start going though a mental check list of things I have packed, toiletries – check, dirty/ worn clothes – check, my ball dress – check, shoes – check. Every thing seems to be in order. I look down at myself, I'm wearing my short PJ pants with strawberries over them, a tight fitting singlet and my robe. My green hair is tied up in a messy bun and I chuck another hair tie to top it falling out as I sigh again and get up up, I'm best to pack my robe now – otherwise I'm guaranteed to leave it behind. I open my superman suitcase and fold the robe up and put it neatly inside. I set the suitcase on the ground again.

I decide that it's probably going to make my life easier in the morning if I have all my stuff next to the door – ready to leave. I grab my ball dress and my suit case and juggle the both of them while I try and open my bedroom door. I push the door open with my back as I walk out backwards trying not to let my dress get to crinkled. I close the door as I turn around and stop dead in my tracks – the most shocked I'd ever been in my life. Where the lounge room should have been in my hotel suit is now a long, dark medieval looking hall, which is lit by candles and the walls are covered in old paintings and long drapes.

 _I must be dreaming;_ I think to myself.

I try, unsuccessfully to try and get things to add up. When did I fall sleep? I swear I was just taking my suitcase to the door. I've still got my suitcase and my dress in my hand – it would have had to be before that. There is a sinking feeling in my stomach, I've never been able to realise I am dreaming before. Plus, everything seems so solid, my dreams aren't this realistic. But this can't be possible – there just isn't a way for this to be possible.

Just then I jump as I hear voices coming from around a corner, I decide that I really don't want to meet anyone just yet and look around for somewhere to quickly hide. Probably the best hiding place I can see at the moment is behind on of the massive drapes hanging on the wall. I quickly grab my stuff and dart behind the drape as quickly as I can. Not a moment later, a group of women, no wait men. They all have long hair but it quickly becomes obvious that they are men. I manage to find a small crack in the drape to watch from and pray that they won't see me. Their clothing confuses me. They are wearing what seems like armour and are carrying bows and swords – very much fitting into the medieval hall I've found my self in. What the hell have I gotten myself into!?

I must have made some unintentional noise, more then likely the plastic covering of my dress rustled, because the man who seemed to be the leader's head snapped directly towards my hiding place. I freeze – knowing that any movement what so ever, will give me away. He starts to walk towards my drape, my heart is pounding. I don't know where I am, how I got here or who these people are and I sure as hell don't wan to have a conversation with a guy who has a bow and arrows on his back a sword strapped to his hip! I start to realise I'm probably not going to have a choice in this matter. Great. Just as I have that thought a hand reaches out and pulls the drape away, revealing me and my luggage to the group and the man who now has his sword drawn.

' **Who are you and what are you doing hiding in the halls of Greenwood?'** The man says, angrily, in a language I don't understand.

I stare blankly back at him, having no idea what in the world he just said.

' **I said, who are you! And what is your business snooping around the halls of the King!'** the mans voice gets angrier.

"Ummm," I reply kind of stupidly, that's when I notice his ears. They are pointed, what in the world. I quickly glance at each of the other men I can see – they all also have pointed ears.

"Elves", I squeak, before passing out.

* * *

I wake up in a soft, fluffy bed. I keep my eyes closed, as I can hear someone breathing near me. Who are these people and where am I? Elves, no I must be dreaming – elves don't exist, I am clearly in my hotel room asleep and this is another fantasy world my brain has dreamed up. With that in mind, I sit up. If this is my dream, I can do what I want.

" **My dear, please be carful – you were passed out for quite a time"** , an old voice speaks beside me in the same strange, but almost musical language.

I turn my head and see an old man, who instantly reminds me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter, is sitting in a chair next to my bed. The fact that he is clearly speaking a different language makes me question if this is a dream or not again.

No, Elena. I scold myself, this is a dream. There is no possible way this is real.

"I'm sorry Sir, Dumbledore, or who ever you are, I don't have a clue what you are saying", I giggle a little to myself at the Harry Potter reference.

"Ah, you speak the Common Tonged, I see, my Lady," the old man reply, in English this time, "But I am not this Dumbledore, as you previously referred to me as, I am Gandalf, the Grey. Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady?"

I'm a little shocked as to how kind and warm his voice seems, he instantly reminds me of my grandpa – who died some years back. However, this man, Gandalf he said his name was, has more of a powerful aurora. I make the decision to humour my dream minds creation and play along.

"I am Elena" I say, "Where exactly am I?"

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Elena, what an interesting name you have" he replies, there almost seem to be a twinkle of recognition in his eyes when I mention my name, he quickly hides it though. Ok but firstly this whole 'Lady' thing is a bit weird, and secondly me? I have the interesting name? He is the one called Gandalf, Jesus, what has my mind created.

"And as to where you are", he continues, unaware of my inner dialogue, "you are in King Thranduil's Palace, in Mirkwood."

"Ok, but where exactly is Mirkwood?" I reply, still humouring my dream.

"Have you not heard of Mirkwood? It is one of the largest cities of Elves remaining in Middle Earth and is under the rule of King Thranduil," he seems generally pretty shocked that I don't know this, how rude of my dream to make me feel like an idiot.

"Ok, I want to wake up now," I say plopping my head back down on the pillow and squeezing my eyes tightly closed, "This is a stupid dream and I clearly drank more then I thought I did last night."

"My dear Lady Elena, you are not dreaming. You are here in King Thranduil's palace and we have been expecting your arrival. Mind you we weren't expecting you so soon."

"What do you mean 'we have been expecting your arrival', and don't tell me I'm not dreaming! I saw people with pointed ears before and I'm clearly not in Paris, or in the same time period," I exclaim, getting angry now, "there is not a hope in hell that this is real."

Just as I finish my rant, there is a knock on the door and Gandalf gets up and opens it, he speaks quietly to the person at the door.

 _Right_ , I think to myself, _if this is a dream then I should be able to do what ever I want._ I spy a hair brush on a cabinet at the other end of the room. I concentrate on it and will it to come to me – it's my dream, therefore I can make things do what I want. Proving to me that this is a dream, the hairbrush comes flying across the room and I catch it in my hand. Ha. Clearly a dream.

I pull my mermaid, green hair out of its bun and start brushing it whilst Gandalf is still talking to the person outside. I quickly braid it when I notice that I'm still in my PJ's and spot my suit case near my bed. I jump up and grab it and open it. Hmmm, what to wear, deciding on one of my favourite and cute outfits, my short denim shorts and a bright floral crop, I set them out on my bed. I walk over to Gandalf, ready to ask him to leave so I can get changed, when I get a look at the guy he is talking to. Oh my god, my dream mind can be creative, he has got to be the hottest person I've ever seen; long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, high cheek bones and just all round a hottie.

I tap Gandalf on the shoulder, "Gandalf, can you talk outside, so I can get changed?"

Gandalf seems startled that I've actually gotten out of bed, the other guy – the hot one, doesn't seem to be surprised. I then make eye contact with the blonde guy and he doesn't break it until Gandalf clears his throat.

"Yes my dear, that would be most appropriate," he says whilst glancing down at my PJ's, as he says that, the hottie also glances down at my clothes and turns a light shade of pink and turns away.

"Legolas and I will wait out here for you, I will introduce you when you are wearing something more proper," he says, "and then we will need to have a little discussion about your purpose here in Middle Earth."

"Righto," I say rolling my eyes, "I'll just be a minute."

I close the door and walk over to my bed and quickly get changed. I then look in the mirror at my face and cringe when I remember how good looking the guy was – what did Gandalf say his name was? Legolas, that's right. I grab my make up bag and quickly put a layer of foundation on, do my eyebrows, put a small amount of bronzer and highlighter on my cheeks and put some mascara on. Ok, at least now I look somewhat cute.

I walk over to the door and open it, both men are waiting by the door and were clearly speaking about me as their conversation abruptly stopped as I opened the door. Both looked shocked at my clothing choices.

"Um, my lady Elena, are you sure you wish to wear such little clothing?" Gandalf asks me in a serious voice.

I look over at him and frown, my dream characters weren't very nice, "It's my dream, and I plan on wearing what I want. Plus, I don't see your problem – this is relatively modest compared to some of my friends."

"Your friends would indeed be a distraction then my lady," Legolas says, "Pardon my manners, I am Legolas my lady", he says as he graciously grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Elena," I stammer in reply, taken off guard by this greeting.

"However, Lady Elena," Gandalf interrupts, "this is not a dream of your minds creating, this is real."

"Pft," I laugh, "This is clearly a dream, mind you I am very surprised about my minds detail and creativity. There is not a hope in hell this is real, I mean – I'm 99% sure I saw a group of elves before I past out! Ha! And also that fact that you look like Dumbledore who is a wizard from a story book, and that you", I point a Legolas, "are totally gorgeous, and I would never stumble across someone like you!" I laugh.

Gandalf and Legolas share a look, and I notice that Legolas' face is tinted pink – aw I've made him blush. Then I notice his ears and stumble backward, "Y-you're and elf!" I squeak.

The two men share another glance, this time Gandalf speaks "You are not dreaming my dear, this is now your reality. I don't know who this Dumbledore you keep mentioning is, but I am indeed a wizard and Lord Legolas is also an elf."

What the hell. This HAS to be a dream, there is no other, logical explanation. But the more I think about it the more I doubt myself. I start to panic and my breaths get shallow and quick, "If this isn't a dream, where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here?!"

"All will be explained in its time my dear," Gandalf's voice calms me just a little, "But before any of that – we have to visit the King, and let him know that Lord Elrond's prediction came true, just earlier then we all expected."

With that, Gandalf spins on his heal and starts walking down the corridor. I glance over at Legolas, very much aware that if this is not a dream, I just called him totally gorgeous. He then offers me his arm – in a very gentlemen fashion, "I will show you the way, my lady, for it is easy to get lost in the palace and I do believe we have lost the old wizard already", he says with a sparkle in his eye.

I put my arm in his, "Can we please stop with this 'my lady' thing – it's really beginning to bug me" I say as he starts leading me down the direction Gandalf left.

"As you wish… Elena", he says with a smile.

* * *

AN: I know total cliche - idc, don't read if thats what you don't like - I like reading these things and so i decided to have a crack at one haha

Please review and tell me what you think! and if i should continue or now :D

xoxo


End file.
